


Anonymous work for experimenting with site capabilities

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Anonymous work for experimenting with the site's capabilities.
Comments: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Anonymous work for experimenting with site capabilities

**Author's Note:**

> This is just to play around with the site. @gement got me into this!
> 
> Thanks, [gEmEnT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gement)!

This is a bit of work. I can link to [gement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gement) here. I can link to @gement here. Can i do a relative link to [/users/gement](/users/Gement) here?

**Good times!**

Gotta run -- Shakespeare reading now!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my end notes, @gement!


End file.
